Leni & her Robo-Hubby
by wildchild21
Summary: Events after my previous loud house fanfiction: bride-to-be or not to be. It follows the newly-married couple Leni Loud and her robot husband named Fiancé They go through some good times and bad times. This is their story.


[At Leni's room.]

Fiancé: Honey. I. am. home.

Leni: Oh, hey dear, how was work.

Fiancé: The. usual. hammering. stuff. all. day. at. the. dumpster. I. am. bummed. out. what. is. for. dinner.

Leni: I made your favorite, oil soup.

[Fiancé slurps]

Fiancé: Wow. this. is. just. amazing.

Leni: Not as much as my robo-hubby.

[Lana enters.]

Lana: Hey, Fiancé, can I borrow your arm to unclog the toilet.

[Lola enters.]

Lola: Ew, There's already a tool for that. It's called the plunger, einstein.

Lana: Well, maybe a robots arm will be more beneficial for toilets.

Lola: In what way exactly?

Lana: I have my reasons.

[Lana pulls off Fiancé's arm.]

Fiancé: Please. wash. it. after.

[Later, at the living room, everyone is watching TV. Leni & Fiancé enter.]

Leni: Hey, you guys. Do you all mind if Fiancé and I watch our show.

Fiancé: It. is. a. documentary. on. making. metal.

Lynn Sr.: Ooh, I don't know.

Rita: Come on, Lynn, do it for them. He is technically family now.

Fiancé: May. we.

[Fiancé changes the channel.]

Announcer on TV: And so you see, originally the steel metal is made of lava straight from the earth's core.

Leni: There are 6 more parts of this. Won't this be exciting?

[Everyone sighs.]

[Later, Lincoln is walking towards his where he hears sounds coming from there. He opens the door and sees Leni and Fiancé kissing. They all scream.]

Leni: Lincoln, do you mind?!

Fiancé: This. is. an. invasion. of. privacy.

Lincoln: I'm sorry, okay, but why do you have to kiss in my room.

Leni: Because Lori locked the door for some reason.

[Lori is in her room with curtains closed while wearing a bathrobe and feeling relaxed. There is a humidifier beside her as she imagines being in a spa.]

Lincoln: Could you at least kiss somewhere else?

Leni: Fine, we'll just go to mom and dad's room. Come on, Robo-hubby.

Lincoln [facing cameras]: It's tough having 10 sisters in the house, but when it comes to a robot as a brother-in-law, the tough gets going.

[The next day.]

Fiancé: Excuse. us. father. in. law. can. we. use. the. van. to. go. to. the. mall. Lynn Sr.: You, drive, but you don't even have a drivers' license, also, you're a robot.

Fiancé: I. do. now. [reveals his driver's license.] I. have. been. tutored. by. sister. in. law. Lori. for. four. weeks.

[Flashing back to Fiancé a the DMV where he is wrecklessly driving a car, hits a few obstacles and crashes into the building.]

Lori: OK, you got it, Fiancé. Now just slow down and- wait, don't run over that- watch out for the old lady- [gasp] [scream]

[Lori ducks out of the way.]

Instructor: STOP! No more! Look, if you just sign this waiver, i'll pass you, OK?

Fiancé: Affirmative.

[Fiancé signs the waiver and the driving instructor gives him a license.]

Lynn Sr.: Hmm. Good point.

[Leni and Fiancé enter the van. Fiancé starts the van and inadvertently crashes into the garage. He doesn't stop as he drives thorugh the houses and through cars and pedestrians until he stops at the mall.]

Fiancé: See. you. later. dear.

[Later at Lori and Leni's room. Lori is still awake as she still hears Leni and fiancé kissing. She leaves the room and opens Licnoln's door.]

Lori: Hey, Lincoln, can I crash in here tonight? I can't stand those 2 lovebirds doing their business all night.

Lincoln: You and me both.

[The next day.]

Leni: Hey mom, will you tell me where I can find a box?

Rita: At the basement.

Leni: OK. Um, mom, will you tell me where the basement is?

Rita: Where the back door is.

Leni: OK, Um, mom-

Rita: It's the door facing the back door.

Leni: OK.

Rita: Oh, and dont forget to turn the-

[Leni falls, tumbles down and crashes to the floor.]

Rita: -lights on.

[Later that night.]

Leni: Hey, guys. My robo-hubby and I have an announcement to make. Will you tell them or will I?

Fiancé: I. will. we. are. moving. out. of. this. house.

[Everybody gaps.]

Everyone: What?!

Leni: Exactly. I'm a wife now. Isn't that what wives should do with their husbands.

Rita: Leni, we'd expect you to move out until you're 30 or slightly more intelligent, but right now, it fells too soon.

Leni: Don't worry. I'll still be around.

Fiancé: By. the. way. we. have. already. picked. the. house.

[Cutting to the garage.]

Lincoln: You're both living in the garage now.

Lori: That is so literally stupid of you, do you know that.

Fiancé: On. the. bright. side. you. won't. see. us. kiss. in. front. of. you.

Leni: We'll just do it in here.

Lucy: Sigh.

Please don't say that. I feel like throwing up right now.

Mr. Grouse: Hey Louds. I've seen crazier neighbours, but this is ridiculous.

Fiancé: Hello. Mister. Grouse. May. I. shake. your. hand.

[Fiancé extends his hand to Mr. Grouse and accidentally hits him.]

Mr. Grouse: No you may not!

[He shuts his window.]

[Weeks later, at the garage.]

Fiancé: Honey. I. am. home. Leni: Hi, Robo-hubby.

Fiancé: What. is. for. dinner. organic. love. of. my. life.

Leni: Your favorite. Oil soup.

Fiancé: Sigh. Again. with. the. oil. soup.

Leni: What?

Fiancé: Come. on. woman. I. really. don't. need. the. very. same. food. day. after. day. Isn't. there. other. food. I. need. to. eat.

Leni: But sweetie, you know what my kind's food will do to your intestines.

Fiancé: I. am. a. robot. I. don't. have. intestines. just. screws. and. wires.

Leni: Fine, then you can have bolts and nuts for dinner instead.

Fiancé: That. is. my. breakfast. There. is. no. point. eating. breakfast. twice.

Leni: Well you should've thought of that before hating your favorite food. Now eat.

Fiancé: Sigh.

[Fiancé eats nuts and bolts in disgust.]

[The next day.]

Fiancé: Father. in. law. can. i. drive. Leni. to. the. mall. please.

Leni: Yeah, so I won't have to look at his busted up face all day.

Fiancé: It. is. not. busted. up. It. is. that. I. can't. afford. upgrades.

[Fiancé drives thorugh the garage again. He stops at the mall.]

Fiancé: See. you. later.

Leni: Whatever.

[At the garage.]

Leni: Move over, you're using up all the space.

Fiancé: You. are. the. one. using. up. all. the. space.

[Leni and Fiancé repeatedly pull the blanket.]

[The next morning]

Fiancé: Leni. did. you. use. my. arm. to. unclog. the. toilet. without. washing. it.

Leni: Couldn't you just wash it yourself? It is your arm.

Fiancé: Well. you. were. the. last. one. using. it. so. you. need. to. wash. it. after. all. you. are. under. my. roof.

Leni: It's our roof, iron head.

Fiancé: Iron. head. well. you. are. a. stubborn. unappreciative. brainless. goofball.

[Leni gasps and faints.]

Fiancé: Uh-oh. Too. harsh.

[At night, Fiancé is at the doghouse and Lincoln sees him.]

Lincoln: Hey, Fiancé. What are you doing in the doghouse?

Fiancé: Oh. brother. in. law. Lincoln. I. have. done. bad. things. to. Leni. and. she. kicked. me. out. and. now. I. am. here. where. I. belong. We. are. in. a. bad. mood. lately. Oh. I. wish. this. would. all. work. out.

Lincoln: Take it easy, man. Every marriage is like this. And there's always a resolution in the end. And I know there's one in yours too. Fiancé: Really.

Lincoln: Of course, bro.

[The next day at the loud house, the family is at the living room.]

Lisa: Alright, you two. Let's begin working out your problems. Leni, you first.

Leni: Well, Fiancé has been less of a robo-hubby and more like a robo-bossy. He won't eat his favorite food, he won't shut up complaining about his dirty arm, and he hurt my feelings.

Lisa: OK, and now you, Fiancé.

Fiancé: Very. well. Leni. and. I. have. recently. been. arguing. too. much. and. the. pressure. is. very. intense. It. is. always. take. out. the. trash. this. and. don't. leave. nuts. and. bolts. on. the. floor. that. I. am. now. afraid. that. the. spark. in. our. marriage. is. slowly. fading.

Lisa: Right then. I think that this is the appropriate time to solve your issues. Which is why we're all leaving the room.

[Everyone leaves the room.]

[Leni and Fiancé stare at each other and turn back. They look at each other again.]

Leni: So...

Fiancé: So.

Leni: Nice weather outside.

Fiancé: Yes. It. is. nice. weather. outside.

Fiancé: Look. Leni. I. need. to. apoligize. for. what. I. said. that. night. I. was. awful. to. you.

Leni: No, I'm the one who should feel awful. I should've made you something different for dinner. Something we can both eat. Like bolt chicken or screw pie.

Fiancé: Actually. those. things. are. also. my. favorite. if. you're. willing. to. cook. it. for. me.

Leni: I.. I sure would.

[Leni and Fiancé blemish, then they suddenly kiss on the lips.]

Leni: Oh, I missed this. Fiancé: Me. too.

[Leni and Fiancé continue to kiss as they're unaware that the rest of the family were watching them from a camera.]

Lincoln: Well guys, mission accomplished.

Leni [off-screen]: Oh, yeah, kiss me, baby, kiss me.

[kissing sounds]

[Everyone screams and blocks their eyes.]

Lynn Sr.: Turn it off!

Lola: My eyes!

Lucy: Now I really am gonna throw up. [vomiting]

[Weeks later at the loud house, Leni and Fiancé drop by the door.]

Leni: Hey you guys, we've got a surprise for everyone. My robo-hubby was at work creating something spectacular and sweet. Show him honey.

Fiancé: Say. hello. to. your. new. nephew. [Fiancé reveals a baby robot to everyone.]

Baby Robot: Poo Poo

[Everyone pulls a shocked face.]

THE END


End file.
